


Dreams do come true

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen), Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Co-workers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen
Summary: Alternate universe where Geneive Cortese was never cast as Ruby, so Jared doesn't fall in love with her. (You have a chance with him)(I absolutely adore the Padaleckis and tbh they are one of my favorite real life couples right now)This is just a dream I had about an AU where Jensen is your best friend, you are cast in Supernatural as Castiel's sister and you develop feelings for a coworker : Jared Padalecki.





	Dreams do come true

You were sitting down on a park bench and the boys were playing with a frisbee. Suddenly your phone rings and their attention turns to you for a split second. You smile at them and mouth "Misha" before picking up.

"Morning angel brother."

Misha chuckles, as this joke between you never gets old. "Good morning fallen sister. How is human life?" 

You look at Jared and Jensen with adoration in your eyes before replying to Misha, "Another day in _not-paradise_. What's up? 

He says, "Well, today I have a scene with Danneel and Jim Beaver. You three can take the morning off. Thought I'd give you the good news myself."

Your eyes light up as you motion towards Jensen with your fingers, gesturing him to come to you, "Oooh that's so nice of you. Out of curiosity, when is Danieel getting free today? "

Jared chuckles softly as Jensen blushes a little. Misha, clueless as ever, says, " I think we will all be done before midnight. So, same time for Danneel. 

You thank him and hang up. 

* * *

"Okay boys, Danneel will be done by midnight." You wink at Jared who raises his brows at Jensen .

Jensen, clearly embarrassed, answers in his deep voice, "Really? That's all you got? That's weak. DontD behave like children setting up your besties."

You say, " Oh but you are my best friend, and Danneel is so great. Wouldn't you agree, Jared?"

You guys continue teasing Jensen before you finally break the news, "We won't have a scene before noon. We've got the morning to ourselves."

They both look so happy, you feel like kissing them. Well, not Jensen. 

As if reading your mind, Jensen says, "hey best friend, wanna play badminton with us? I'll call Katie up." 

You roll your eyes. Katie Cassidy aka Ruby had a sex scene with Jared in season 4, which makes you so freaking jealous. Luckily, you and your besties Jensen cover up your feelings by telling Jared, "She refused to give Y/N her water bottle one day because of being "germophobic." Which is actually half true, she doesn't share her bottle with anyone.

* * *

After deciding to play badminton, Jared joins your team and Jensen plays alone. You can't help but feel butterflies in your stomach everytime Jared hugs you instead of giving high fives whenever you guys score points.

The weather was exceptionally chilly, so even after playing for half an hour, you guys are cold a little. Jensen offers to go buy coffee, so you can have your chance to talk to Jared alone.

Jared was oblivious to your feelings, which you harboured since season 5 when you first came to the show. To Jensen's credit, he never told Jared anything, even though they were besties before you came along.

Now, you three are a tight group of bestie, with Misha who is welcome all the time. But only Jensen knows how you feel differently towards a certain tall teddy bear of a goofball.

* * *

While Jensen was busy getting coffee, Jared sits next to you on the bench. He was always a gentleman, but never awkward when it came to you. He would occasionally cuddle as a friend would do, but for you, it was a little too much to take.

He put his arms above your head and snuggles next to you, since it was cold.

"What are you thinking Y/N?" He asks casually.

"I was actually missing my camera. Remember how I told you that I'd be a photographer if not an actor? "

He nods.

You smile slightly, "I'd love to photograph models, you know , in photoshoots."

He takes a second too long to think, and then pulls his phone out. 

"Here, tell me what to do, and then take photos of me. Just, show me what you'd do, for fun." He gives you a cute look.

You try to brush it off, but then you thought, what the hell.

Making Jared sit on a seesaw, you ask him take his beanie off. Then you move forward to ruffle his hair, but you take your time because, duh, you're ruffling his hair!! 

He giggles when you mess his hair up and that spreads an automatic smile on your face.

"Okay little big man, stop messing around!" You both giggle, unable to concentrate.

You notice Jensen standing at a distance behind Jared, but he silently motions you not to alert Jared.

Then Jared poses for you dreamily as you take his pictures from different angles. You take a candid of him ruffling his muffler and Jensen at the background.

When you are done, Jensen joins you two.

* * *

The boys were praising your work and you were shaking your head, blushing.

"It's not me. It's Jared and his perfect face, that's all." You comment on a particular close-up where his stubbles look on point, his eyes directly at the camera, looking like a dream.

He blushes and Jensen looks at the two of you affectionately, "dorks", he mutters, unable to believe that the two of you were so ignorant of each other's feelings.

According to him, Jared pines for you too. But that is next to impossible, you tell him. That is better than heartbreak, life has taught you.

* * *

You were reading a book when Jensen pulled Jared aside to talk.

"Did you hear what she said?" Jensen said.

" I bet she'd say that about anybody else. She is just polite." The taller man defended himself.

" Polite? You're trying to tell me that you never noticed, I mean, anything? You two are all over the place, even Danneel and Misha told me....."

Jared stopped Jensen, " They know! You guys talk about this stuff? Man, what the hell?"

You look up at the last sentence, " Geez guys, leave hell alone for one season would you? What's happening?"

" Nothing", J2 reply in unison.

This makes you get up, " obviously something. Come on, spill." 

When they don't say anything, you look silently at your best friend who doesn't meet your eyes.

"Jared? What is it?" You ask him with panic in your voice.

He gives you a look you have never seen before.

Then he turns to Jensen, "give us a moment would you?" 

* * *

Your heart rate was off the charts when Jared practically dragged you away from Jensen to another corner of the park.

You didn't dare to speak, and he must've noticed your nervousness.

"Hey it's okay, why do you look breathless?" There were concerns in those damned beautiful eyes.

You shook his head, still not dating to speak.

He starts, "look, we know each other for years now, right?" 

You found your shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

"So, I'm sorry if there is anything I missed over the years, or left something out. You following me?" He asked, stopping a little to look at your face that was below his shoulders.

You looked up and said, "Um,  where are you going with this?"

Jared gave out the longest sigh and said, "Well, here goes nothing. I tried to avoid this topic for the sake of working together peacefully but...um... Do you like me as more than  friends?"

Your eyes shoot up to meet his, pupils dilated. He realizes the answer in second, "Good! Good because I wanted to let you know that I've felt the same, for you, you know. Say something...."

You stare at him in disbelief, " You? No way, you never, but... Well, yeah. Obviously I like you, you goofball!" He chuckles nervously and lets out another sigh.

Then without any warning, you two break into giggles. Still giggling, he hugs you and picks you up a little while burying his head into your neck.

"Hey that tickles!"  You fake protest.

He pulls back a little to grin at you, "Comes with the package, babe."

* * *

 

Before anything else could happen, your phone rings. Jared puts you down, but snakes his arms around your waist as you pick up the phone, still blushing.

"Hey Jen. Yeah, coming. Uh-huh, we are both coming. Shut up dork, later" you hush him up about the details.

Jared was holding you from behind, as you put the phone down , he turns you around and you put your arms around his tall neck. You look up at him and he says, "So, we are wanted?"

You nod, still flustered.

He stoops down slowly, allowing you to pull away if you wanted. Well, as if! You gave in to his strong embrace, holding you to his huge structure, strong but gentle, he smelled like books, leather and coffee.

You meet his kiss halfway, and it was so worth the wait. His lips were soft, tender, perfect. His hair was a little messed up because you ruffled it, and his hazel eyes never left you lips.

Then he pulls back a little to say, "I am so taking you out on dates and spoiling you, starting from today."  

You giggle and bury your face on his broad chest, "No complains from me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extending all the love to the Padalackles family and Supernatural family aka Wayward sons and daughters.
> 
> Leave feedback, it keeps me writing.


End file.
